otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Everwar Battles
=3999= December *''15:'' Gray Syndicate smuggler Hamir Shoma, a Timonae, emerges from the Multiverse Nexus near Nocturn. He refuses to allow Nall inspectors aboard, runs the Concordance blockade in his freighter, the Long Shot, and narrowly escapes destruction. *''21:'' Shoma contacts the leading diplomats for the Nexus Concordance and the Orion Arm Union. He explains that he acquired cloning technology on a dead Kamir world beyond the nexus. He offers the technology to the highest bidder. *''22:'' The Nexus Concordance makes public demands that the OAU condemn efforts by the Gray Syndicate to sell this technology. Publicly, OAU Secretary General Raymond Perez discourages the violation of Nexus Concordance rules and regulations. However, he stops short of specifically condemning Shoma's efforts to sell the technology. Privately, Perez authorizes the OAU defense committee to place a bid of 20-billion credits. *''23:'' The committee learns that their bid falls short of the Nexus Concordance offer of 30-billion credits. The Nall already have cloning technology and use it for their warriors. The Concordance appears to be trying to purchase the tech just to keep it out of the hands of the OAU. This just emboldens the OAU. Perez authorizes a higher bid. *''24:'' Nall commandos stage an attack on Hamir Shoma's Tomin Kora condominium with an eye toward short-circuiting the process and recovering the technology. Shoma dies in the raid, but the technology is held by his allies in the Gray Syndicate. Infuriated by the attack on Tomin Kora, the Gray Syndicate closes the bidding, dismisses the Concordance offer, and agrees to sell the cloning tech to the OAU for that government's original bid of 20-billion credits. *''25:'' Arrangements are made for a formal exchange of credits for tech near the Tomin Nebula. The meeting is set for Jan. 23, 4000. *''26:'' The Concordance withdraws all diplomats from OAU territory and warns that if the exchange takes place, it will be considered an act of war by the OAU. *''27:'' The OAU withdraws all diplomats from Concordance territory. =4000= January *''23:'' First shot fired between Nexus Concordance and Orion Arm Union after Gray Syndicate smugglers deliver Kamir cloning technology to the Union Fleet near Tomin Kora. The delivery is made by none other than Hamir Shoma, who had used the technology to insure himself against assassination by the Nall. Concordance fighters from the carrier K'shrak attack the OAU fleet carrier Schwarzkopf during the exchange. The OAU and Gray Syndicate combine forces to destroy the K'shrak. *''24:'' The Nexus Concordance makes official its declaration of war against the Orion Arm Union. *''25:'' The OAU technology committee appoints Lazarus Corporation to handle widespread implementation of the Kamir cloning technology. February March April May June July August September October November December =4001= January February March April *''27:'' Battle of Hobbes Reach. (Details to come) May June July August September October November December =4002= January February March April May June July August September October November December =4003= January February March *''21:'' Battle of Makemake April May June July August September October *''15:'' Battle of Rigor Strand. (Details to come) November December =4004= January February March April May June July August September October November December *''16:'' Armistice signed between Orion Arm Union and Nexus Concordance aboard the UFCV Schwarzkopf. category:Everwar category:Stubs category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica